User talk:Phineas
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:Phineas&Futurama page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" (disregard "What doesn't go here") page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. *You may want to adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 18:23, 30 November 2010 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. Re: What The Heck!? I deleted it because an article about a character in a crossover is not allowed, and against policy. Also, refrain from using profanity, especially when leaving messages on other users' talk pages. And especially an admin's talk. If you notice, I removed the profanity in the reply title. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 15:59, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I deleted your article because it was about a fanfic not on this website. You know, using profanity is against the rules here, and we (FadhilPF, Agent Goldfish, and I) can easily block you for that. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 15:51, December 4, 2010 (UTC)